kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-55
Hura notes that Teo's group has started moving towards the barrier limits again. Pingara has figured out that Elwin is the Priest's daughter. They realize that Gandharva wants to force the Priest out of the barrier without killing her. However, Sagara laughs at Gandharva for being a hypocrite, noting that the other humans in the city will be killed anyway. Thinking about Brilith, Sagara points out that no priest would ever chose their own life over the safety of their city. She blames Gandharva's inability to choose between the Priest and his daughter, and claims that despite the good pretenses Gandharva puts up, he is no different from them. Sagara recalls events in D500, at the stronghold of the Ananta clan. A messenger informs her and Manasvin that they can't expect reinforcements from the other clans. The Asura clan is occupied with fighting the Yaksha and Garuda clans, and the Kinnara clan is dealing with internal trouble over the Power of the Name. The Vritra clan sent their 2nd-in-command, Taksaka, who isn't doing anything. So, they'd have to either give up Ananta or try to rescue him knowing that many will die trying. Vasuki has already left to do so. Manasvin is in charge of the rest of the clan. Sagara realizes that one clan hadn't been mentioned, and inquires about the Gandharva clan. The messenger describes his visit to the Gandharva clan stronghold on Planet Carte. Gandharva was prepared to send help for the battle against the gods, and Makara agreed to bring the others along. However, Menaka told Gandharva to forbid their clan from joining, to avoid unnecessary attention and battles. Urvasi began to object that they need to maintain the balance between the clans, but Gandharva agreed with Menaka, turning down the messenger by claiming that he is a king who loves peace. He proclaims that the Gandharva clan will fight only to protect Menaka. Sagara is completely outraged and asks if Gandharva doesn't realize the implications of Ananta's death. The messenger says that all his attempts to tell Gandharva were in vain. Sagara claims that Gandharva has been ruined by Menaka, and that she should have killed her in the past. Manasvin states that they should be addressing more practical matters. Sagara asks him if he isn't angry at all, but Manasvin replies that he in fact quite angry. He states that he dislikes hypocrites who pride themselves on goodness but only care about their immediate surroundings. Though being selfish is natural, he can't stand those who then pretend to be virtuous. He likes Sagara because she is honest, unlike them. He then says it is time to protect Ananta, or to at least kill those responsible if they fail. A huge battle is being waged in the distance. Back in the present, Sagara orders the others to kill the Priest as soon as she steps out of the barrier. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * On clan alliances and enmities: ** The Garuda clan is enemies with both the Ananta clan and the Asura clan. Garuda showed his contempt for them in Season 1, and God Kubera explicitly says that the Garuda and Ananta clans are natural enemies. ** The Yaksha clan appears to be enemies with the Asura clan. In a me2day post, Currygom once noted that Yaksha once defeated Asura, but ultimately did not kill him. ** The Gandharva clan doesn't appear to be allied with the Garuda and Yaksha clans yet. Gandharva probably initiated the alliance later on, as he was shown in Season 1, making Garuda and Shuri shake hands, while he is the only one smiling. ** The Ananta and Asura clans being allies was first mentioned in Ep.38. ** The Kinnara clan is neutral. ** The Vritra clan is also neutral. the finite notes that near the beginning of the universe, after the Vritra clan lost most of its emotions, Vritra simply flew off. Taksaka, who had to deal with anger issues, was also not interested in leading the clan. As a result, the dragon nastikas all scattered. * On the war itself: ** We see the silhouettes of Varuna, Indra, and God Kubera, so among the gods, they are probably the main instigators. The other gods probably let God Kubera take the credit because he had the biggest role. Sagara also mentioned that Varuna is the god who's killed the biggest number of suras, so she may partly be referring to this war. ** In a flashback in Season 1, Ananta was also shown facing Chaos suras. Thus, it is possible that the gods joined up with Kali (who was probably still around and leading the Taraka clan, since she later had a son with Garuda) to kill Ananta. This would explain why Ananta was apparently not in sura form during this war. ** The Kinnara clan is said to be divided over the Power of the Name. After N0, Manasvin and Sagara decide to go see Airavata about their plan. Gandharva concludes that the Kinnara clan had joined Sagara's side after seeing Airavata's son in the human realm. Thus, it appears as though Airavata is leading the Kinnara clan, even though there are no indications that Kinnara has died. Some readers have speculated that the clan may have been divided into two factions because of the Power of the Name. ** The messenger notes that Taksaka only came to watch. According to his profile on Currygom's blog, when Vasuki had fallen, he took him back to his nest, but didn't aid the other Ananta suras. Sagara later claimed that Vasuki ran away. To see more about the relationship between Taksaka and Vasuki, see the spoiler section of Ep.51. ** We now learn why Sagara hates Menaka: because under her influence, the Gandharva clan did not come to rescue Ananta. * This is the first time we see Menaka properly within the series, but she was shown in monochrome twice in Season 1, and has been mentioned a few times. * We see a few scenes of what happens after Ananta's death: ** Sagara in mourning. ** Kubera regreting that he tricked Ananta. ** Garuda was later shown facing Taraka and talking to Kali (even though she was no longer there). This has led to theories that perhaps, Garuda made a deal with Kali to kill Ananta and weaken the Ananta clan. the finite also reveals that the Garuda clan is in a dire situation: except for Garuda himself, its upper ranks had been hollowed out. The Garuda clan would be finished if Garuda dies. Though the Garuda clan didn't attack the Ananta clan directly in D500, it attacked after Ananta died. References